Ultraman One (Character)
is the son of Ultraman Zero and Ultrawoman Zeth. He has the combined aspects of Seven and Zero. An Ultra whom overcome his past shame (zanki) and become the person whom he wishes to be. He currently resides in the King's Temple. History One was born in the healing chamber in King's Temple as the son of Ultraman Zero and Ultrawomen Zeth. Past Arcs Young Age One is an Ultra who attended elementary school and become close friends with Ultraman Xena and Ultraman Giga. Apart from studying and doing well in his training, he usually follows his mother to the King's Temple to visit his grandfather. One will also follow Zero to the Mighty Base to see how Zero and his friends handle threats in the universe. Since then, Zero entrusted One to Leo, Astra and even Ultraman King to train him and groom him to become an Ultra Warrior to combat Belial, whom revived himself from the effects of Shining Star Drive. The Tragic One, Xena and Giga where playing a nearby moon near the Land of Light, they were having fun and practicing their energy attack. Belial, who was watching this, feared that he rival son will someday be his obstacle and thus enticed a plan. Using his darkness powers, Belial created a backhole, the blackhole suck in everything in the moon, One and Xena where at the verge of getting sucked into the blackhole, Giga pushed them aside and causes himself to suck into the blackhole and disappear. One and Xena were horrified that their friend was gone like this. Punishment/ Road to Redemption Xena punched One and walked away, ending their friendship. Xena vowed to make One pay. Soon, One's parents came and take One to the Plasma Spark for negotiations. One was sent to the dungeons King's Temple for his actions and not informing the elders where he was going to think and redeem his actions. Eventually, One was freed and continued his trainings and duties more seriously, obeying the others of his comrades respectfully. Xena eventually forgived One for his actions and vowed to find Giga together. One, Reuz vs Faust, Climatic Battle After knowing of an unknown wandering in space, One travel to the strange planet to combat Ultraman Reuz with One emerged victorious and later received treatment for his wounds. Zero then warned One not to use his Aura Mode again. Later, One and his comrades team up with Reuz to fight again Belial and Faust by awakening the essences of Ultraman Uzone. Ultraman One Season 1 to 3 One appears to fight Spider Zetton after being sent to Earth by his father to combat it after a new threat arises, after dealing with a series of monsters, his evil clone, One Darkness and dark versions of his grandfather and master, he was exhausted. One also reunited with his friend Giga and encountered Reuz whom grants him his Crescent Form. One returned to the Land of Light to threat his wounds after the battle with Armored Eight King with Ace taking his place. Upon his returned, One faced tougher threats with his father's help as well and eventually gained a new comrade, One Darkness after purifying him with the Darkness Spark. After the battle with Hell-Death and an enhanced variant of Spider Zetton with One Darkness, Xena and Giga, Belial descended to Earth. When everyone loses hope, One, Xena, Giga, Zero was revived and fought Belial and his Geist Clones to a standstill. One managed to defeat and seal Belial. After celebrating the victory. he returned to his homeworld, biding farewell to his SACD friends on Earth. During his time on Earth, he would visit the human form of Ultrawoman Lila, Isurugi Yamato, forging strong ties with her, and promised her a wedding in the near future. Cho Final Showdown: One and Reuz vs Showa Ultras Sometime affer departing Earth, One returned to Earth, meet Reuz and fought against the Dark Showa Ultras. One and Reuz eventually worked together to destroy Ultraman Emperor, foiling his evil plans. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption One returned to Earth 5 years later to save Lila from Virus. Taking on One Otari as his "human form" and reuniting with his SACD comrades, One ventured and fought against Virus only to be corrupted by Voiderium and only to be freed by Seminar, who is a fusion of Giga and Xena. After purifying the corrupted Lila via Wisdom Mode, One and his childhood friends fought against Virus only to be defeated by Fusion Virus later on. At the midst of despair, One and his childhood friends bonded their spirits together and giving birth to Contrast, defeating Fusion Virus and saving Earth from the effects of Voiderium. Before returning to Land of Light, One and Lila married each other in their human forms. Sometime later, he become a father after his wife gave birth to Jane. Ultraman Orion and Ultraman One: Unleash The Power One will appear in this crossover, meeting Ultraman Orion and learning from him about being more confidence about himself and his powers, working together to combat the threat of Ever Darkness. Pre Season 4 Sometime prior to Ultraman One Season 4, One and his family sent the now adult and matured Jane to K76 Universe, after sensing a new crisis there and wanting Jane to investigate the matters there. Ultraman One Season 4-5 Many years later, One and his comrades ventured to Scorpio Nova Universe to tackle a new threat there. Upon meeting Cure and Genesis Messiah, One then know about the return of Virus (his backstory as well), Emperor and Belial, eventually becoming good friends with the Scorpium Ultra. After being thrown to Planet Stormy with Xena and Giga, they merged into Contrast to defeat Ex-Elemental Tanothor before saving Dark Sceptor from Virus himself. After fighting and overcoming Virus trials with his comrades, One fought against Virus. But the manipulator of disease is proven to be stronger than him, and easily outmatching him before Cure saved him from being corrupted again. However, One and the others could only watch as Virus trigger an explosion that will destroy the entire universe after Cure's failure to defeat Virus and witnessed the universe's restoration by Genesis Messiah and received a portion of the deitiy's power before returning home to get ready for Evil Messiah's threat. After all the Scorpium Ultras arrived and hearing the background of Scorpio Nova Universe explained, One and his comrades ventured to Evil Realm to defeat Evil Messiah but the evil deity was able to easily defeat them. However, after being heard the words of encouragement, One was able to awaken Messiah's power and become One Hexagonal while Cure merges with the other Scorpium Ultras and becomes Cure Ocean, and being granted power to kill Evil Messiah. After that, One meet the awakened Genesis Messiah and alongside Cure, One rushes to K76 Universe to save his daghter and the universe crisis. Light and Darkness (The Series) Arriving on Earth with Cure in their Ultimate Forms, and restoring the energies of Jane, Spectrum and Deathcium, assisting them in killing Civilisation. After that, One acknowledges Spectrum as his "son-in-law", and participated in their marriage at the Land of Light later on. Parting ways with Cure, One knew that he would meet him again. Sometime later, he meet Ultraman Orb, giving the wanderer a copy of his Ultra Fusion Card. Ultraman Geed Reboot Ultraman Geed Reboot Gaiden: Crisis Impact Arc Although One did not participate in the Omega Armageddon, One appears when Belial triggers the Crisis Impact and saving his gravely wounded father and witnessed King's restoration of the universe. One then brought Zero to King's Temple for his treatment. Series Itself One is set to appear in the finale of the series. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil One appeared as a cameo in this movie and decided to go to Primordial Light Universe to combat a certain threat. Ultraman Zora Finale TBA Battle Against the Great Anathium Plague TBA Unite! Ultras from X Universe: Defeat The Dark Sorcerer After the previous battle, One meet Virus was informed about the threat of Kumasaga and decided to venture to an alternate Side Space Universe to stop the dark sorcerer. However before that, One and his new comrades fought against the Fusion Beasts. And as result, One decided to venture to another universe to recruit Ultras there to help everyone in this campaign. Personality TO BE UPDTATED........ Relationships :;Family Relations *Zero (Father) *Ultrawoman Zeth (Mother) *Ultraseven (Paternal Grandfather) *Unnamed Scientist (Paternal Grandmother) *Zeth's Father (Maternal Grandfather, deceased) *Tina (Maternal Grandmother) *Ultrawoman Jane (Wife) *Ultrawoman Lila (Daughter) *Ultraman Spectrum (Son in law) *Ultraman Xena(Best friend, Fusion Parthner) *Ultraman Giga (Best friend, Fusion Parthner) *Lila's Parents (In Law) *Ultraman Contrast (Fusion) :;Allies *Genesis Messiah (Power Sucessor, Choosen One by the said deity) *Ultra Elders *Ultra Brothers **Leo, Astra (Trainers) *Ultraman Reuz (Brother in arms) *Ultraman Dyna *Ultaman Orb *Ultraman Sorta (Brother in arms) *Scorpium Ultras *One Darkness/Ultraman Kato *SACD Profile Stats *Human Form and Host: One Otari *Homeworld: Showa Universe, Land of Light *Transformation Item/Process: One Otari transforms from his One Bracelet and willpower. *Grip Strength: 65,000t *Brute Strength: 125,000t *Running Speed: Mach 3 *Undergrounf Travelling Speed: Mach 3.5 *Underwater Travelling Speed: Mach 4 *Flight Speed: Mach 4 *Jumping Height: 600m *Burrowing Speed: Mach 3 *Pressure: Can't handle great pressures except for some of his speed based forms. *Hobbies: Training, Protecting Others, Making good friends *Dislikes: Bullying, the name Belial, Evil *Weakness: **As an Ultra from Land of Light, One can only stay active on Earth for 3 minutes but like his father/grandfather, he can start longer than 3 minutes with the use of his Beam Lamp and Protectors. *Height: 49m **Hexagonal: 54m *Weight: 35,000t **Hexagonal: 42,000t Body Features *'Protectors': One's protectors on his chest similar to Zero and Seven's. They are the sturdiest part of his body and is resistant to attacks except for the strongest attacks. They provide One to ability solar recharge as well with the presence of a Sun-like star. In his Wisdom and Hexagonal Modes, they are crystal shaped accompanied by invisible energy lines to further enhance his solar recharge ability. What's notable is One could absorb solar energy through his entire body as Hexagonal. *'Color Timer' :One's timer color behaves like other Ultras that measure his energy level. It's pentagonal shaped as Wisdom Mode. *'Triple Sluggers': Triple sluggers/weapons attached to his crest atop his forehead, can be used for combat. *'Beam Lamp': One's crystal on his forehead, inherited from his father. Cab be used to fire beams and recharge his energy. One has triple of the beam lamp and is diamond shaped as One Hexagonal. *'Ultra Armor': One's skin it is resistant to fire and lasers. It is special as it is also resistant to cold and chemical explosions due to having to color green. This resistance is carried on to his other forms as well. *'Eyes':One eyes can see through Dark environments or see though the Ultra Armor. *'One Bracelet': One possess a bracelet in his hands. *'Star Shuriken': A shuriken shaped star in his back as One Hexagonal. Standard Abilities Powers that One can use in all forms. *'Emerium Cannon': A green ray of light One fires from his beam lamp. This is One's version of the Emerium Ray and Emerium Slash. *'Ultra Powers': One possess the standard powers an Ultra should have in the Land of Light such as acceleration, teleportation, telekinesis and his ability to change his size ans recharge. *'One Edge': Light bullets, orange arrow bullets.Used to down foes that are flying on the sky. *'One Barrier': Using his powers,he can erect a square barrier with his both hands. Although One can use his barrier in all forms, he is only seen using it in his normal form. **'One Hyper Release': One can reverse the shield and fires it as a form of a ball like bomb. **'One Hyper Beam': One can reverse the shield and release electricity beam from it. *'One Pure Shift': One's dimensional field, erected when One summons a blue ray of light to the sky. It enpowers himself and weaken others to his advantage. Although it is strong, Virus is able to break out of this with his claws. *'One Bracelet':A bracelet,given by UltraSeven who One was young and One can use the bracelet powers for various abilities and use it in all forms. **'Solar Light':A powerful blinding flesh from the bracelet,can be used to blind foes. **'Form Change': One can change to other forms at will when needed to. Forms - Blaze Form= Blaze Form One's red natural form, focucses more on brute strength than speed. This form name is Blaze as One can create flames in this form. In this form, One is more aggressive as he usually end his fights in a brutal manner. *'Grip Strength': 85,000t *'Brute Strength': 170,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 850m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 :;Special Moves *'One Garnet Shot/One Blazium Beam':X Style Beam. One charges his hands with fiery energy, and fires an orange beam in X style. It can destroy monsters in one blow, Blaze Form's version of the One Cross Shot. *'One Inferno Ray':One punches his opponent with a fist and send them flying several yards away with a ray of energy. :;Physical Moves *'Blaze Kick': Stronger version of the One kick, it can slice through monsters. *'Blaze Punch': Punch version of strong fiery kick. *'Counter Chop': A punch where One slices through the monster's head. *'XX Sluggers Attack': Using his sluggers, One runs at his opponent by slicing a X symbol in the monster body. *'XX Punch': By crossing a X in his hands, One charges his hand with fire and boxes his opponents. *'One Power':One can summon a great amount of strength from his body to pry open arms and jaws. *'One Knuckle':One can deliver a very powerful version of punch from his hands and punch against his foes. Foes will be knocked back by this attack and weakens. *'Improved Strength': One has improved strength that helps him to deal with strong monsters without trouble and it makes normal form more stronger. However, One lacks speed in this form. - Agile form= Aglie Form One's blue natural form, where One focuses more on speed than strength. This form name is agile as One is quite fast in movement. Also, this form enables One to calm down or purify his foes and ends the battle via peaceful means. *'Grip Strength': 60,000t *'Brute Strength': 125,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1050m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :;Special Moves *'Soul Purify Calming Wave':One can fire blue particles from his hands to calm down aggresive monsters and reach their inner goodness and kindness. This is able to even purity souls of vengeful and innocent souls such as One Darkness. With the help of the Lightning Spark, One is able to completely pure One Darkness's wicked heart.One Otari can ue this in human form as well. *'One Shrinking Ray': One can shrink larger foes into the same size as himself. *'One Vanisher':One charges his hands and thrusts his hands in '+' style.One can fire an blue energy wave towards foes. It is able destroy monsters in one blow, One version of One Cross Shot in this form. :;Physical *'Pressure Overcome':In this form, One speed and mental abilities is also boosted. One is able to overcome great pressures under the sea that is able to weaken an unprotected Ultra completely. *'Agile Punch':A fast punch in this form. *'Agile Kick':A fast kick in this form,this is a flying and a slender kick. *'Agile Rotation Swing':One lifts up his opponents and swing them at incredible fast speeds and flings them after that. :;Others *'Healing':One is capable of healing any wounds in a very fast manner unlike his other forms,this is overcome the inability to take many damage in this form. *'Teleportation':One is able to teleport at very fast speeds without the cost of using to much energy. **'Acceleration':One can teleport himself into a blur to run and flight at extremely fast speeds, this is used to avoid energy blasts and enemy attacks. - Rainbow Form= Rainbow Form A form of One use when fighting Ultraman Reuz. Another One's natural form but he is covered in rainbow aura, this forms taps on mental boost. This form is superior to his Normal Form, where both his speed and strength is enhanced but his mental powers are greatly enhanced. He usually ends fight via passive means. *'Grip Strength': 90,000t *'Brute Strength': 180,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Jumping Height': Unknown *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 :;Special *'One Phoenix Aura':One engulfs himself with gold aura and rushes toward his foes. This is more powerful than his One Rainbow Light. A version of this where One is covered in white light is used to purify Trident. *'One Rainbow Light': One's finisher in this form. Very powerful. This is an analogus to his Normal One Rainbow Light. :;Physical *'Enhanced Speed': In this form,One speed has been boosted. :;Miscelleanous *'Powers of Normal form': One has all the powers of his normal form in this form. - Wisdom Form= WisdomForm One's second most powerful form, this gives one greatly enhanced speed and strength This form is always in One's body and is unlocked after One realizes the true potential of humans and his willpower to protect them. One first unlock his form against the battle against Ultraman Emperor. In episode 14, he manifestated an incomplete version of this form through his memories of his father's Shining Ultraman Zero form. This form is originally his strongest form before Hexagonal Form takes over. This form actually taps on Light Miscelleanous Abilities. However, this form is weaken than Virus' Demonic Form. *'Grip Strength': 100,000t *'Brute Strength': 200,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': 1050m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6.5 :;Special Moves ::;Original *'One Cross Shot':His '+' style beam that he uses in his base mode.It is improved. *'One Final Rainbow Light':His normal form most powerful finisher. *'One Garnet Buster':His Blaze form's strongest finisher. *'Ultimate Vanisher':A 't' style beam where he uses when he is in Agile mode. *'One Laser Blow':It is a 'x' style beam.It is improved. ::;New powers *'Wisdom Core':A core of plasma energy Cannon from One's full body.This is to release One hidden energies to pure area of darkness and pure all the dark energy to light energies.This is similar to Nexus's Generator Knckle. *'Wisdom Ray':A very powerful full light of purity beam when One places his hands in a 'L' style ray.Strong molecular bonds are broken down into small particles when it is hitted by this attack. *'Omni Arrow':A crescent shaped energy burst arc released from either hand or both hands.It can pure monsters and dark lived beings to their original forms without the need to use Wisdom Core. *'Wisdom Shield':One's body is now covered by a golden aura when One activates it.One becomes invincible and cannot be hitted by attacks. **'Shield':One can release golden sparks from the shield to attack any area of a distance.It has a destructive effect against powerful foes. **'Golden Burn':One can release the true power of the shield by covering himself with more aura and rush towards foes and burns them with the aura spark. *'One The Ultimate':One's Wisdom Form most powerful attack.One releases all his light of purity energies and fires it towards his opponent,it can destroy anything in pieces and ashes,this attack is more powerful than Legend's Spark of Legend.This attack cannot be dodged or blocked by it.This is Wisdom Form greatest techniques. *'One The Reverse':One curls a ball of golden energy and starts to charges it into a bigger ball of purity and can reverse and revive any beings and to reverse any damage done by evil beings.This is Wisdom Form greatest technique as well.Doing this will cause One to revert back to his normal mode. *'One Epsecially Blow':One can combine his One Final Rainbow Light and One Cross Shot to form a very powerful type of attack to foes.He can combine it with Reuz's powers to make it more powerful. :;Physical arts *'One Spark Kick':One engulfs himself with golden aura in his legs with gold Shockwaves and kick towards his enemies. *'One Spark Punch':Punch version of the kick.This moves is similar to Noa Inferno. *'One Bone Breaker':One rams his foes with his shoulder that can be used to break bones and bodies. *'One Head Ram':One uses his head to knock foes. *'One Lifting':One can lift his foes with strength and throws them. *'One High Spin Kick':One spins himself and delivers a very fast kick towards foes. *'One Golden Whip':One can use his hands or legs to whip his foes like his normal form. *'One Hyper Flight':Powering his own energy,One can flight at very high speeds without hand movements. :;Other Techniques *'One Crossover':In this form,One can summon a pocket dimensional door to travel to other universe and other dimensions. *'One Drift':One uses this to move as a blur and to teleport. *'Invisible':One can become invisible to dodge attacks and appear at another place. *'Light Shield':One can summon a pure shield made up of light of purity to protect himself from attacks. *'Light Abilities':One light abilities are move improved and enchanced,he does not need to charge to use them. **'Pure Sphere':One can summons a pure sphere for travel and transport humans safely from a monster. **'Healing Factors':One can heal himself very fast and he can cure wounds on an Ally body by touching them. **'Mentality':One can mentally control his three sluggers and have a better and improved telekinesis for him to use. *'Powers of other forms':This is unknown but there are rumours that One can use his other techniques from his other forms but they are improved. :;Weapons *'Lightning Spark': A spark device. *'One Triple Sluggers': One can utilize his triple sluggers in this form as well. }} - Gifts= - Sluggers Form= Sluggers Form A form obtained after his merger with his friends Giga and Xena to form Ultraman Contrast. In this form, One choosen to obtained incredible boost to his speed. One is mainly light blue and green in this form, he also bears his friend's feature in this form. This form taps on friendship and bonds. *'Grip Strength': 55,000t *'Brute Strength': 110,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 20 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 14 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 14.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 22 *'Jumping Height': 750m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 15 :;Abilities *'Power of Friendship': One has mastered the power of friendship in this form, able to change his friendship with Xena and Giga into his own power. *'Enhanced Speed': One has greatly enhanced speed in this form, boosted more speed in his Agile and Phoenix Form. **'Combat Proficent': One combines his speed and the knowledge of using his sluggers in combat which enables him to fight effectively and without trouble. :;Weapons *'One Sluggers Edge': An arrow weapon with his sluggers combined together, it looks like a trident but with his sluggers intergrated at the front with a handle for him to hold. **'Sluggerium Flasher': A flashing energy wave from his One Sluggers Edge. Able to safety remove Voiderium particles or acts as a finisher attack. :;Special *'One Clone Copies': One is able to summon three copies of himself with each holding One of his triple sluggers. **'Sluggerium Break': An attack with his Clone Copies, creates a large energy projections of his three slugger and thrusts it in front of them and impales foes in the chest. This ability enough to defeat Soulless One in one shot. His non beam finisher in this form. *'Hyper One': One with his extremely fast speed, holding two of his sluggers and accelerates at his foes at fast speeds, cutting through anything in front of him. When doing this, many blue sparkles are released. Used to cut through the army of Darklops easily. *'Sluggerium Beam': His main finisher in this form, where One fires a ray of gold, red and green energy from his both hands. It is ten times more powerful than his One Cross Shot. Can pierce through attacks and destroy monsters in one blow. - Hexagonal Form= Hexagonal Form One's Ultimate Form equilvalent to the Ultimate Forms of the Scorpium Ultras but is revealed to be slightly more powerful than them as Cure's Oceanic Form matches this form's strength when he merges with the other 8 Scorpium Ultras, One awakens his true power and true potential, and with the power of Genesis Messiah he obtained. This form is considered superior to his Wisdom Form. In this form, One deserve a place of the deities, and is able to fight on par with Evil Messiah and Civilisation. One obtains a shuriken at his back, and the Eye, Zero Sluggers respectively through mental link with Zero and Seven. This grants incredible boost to his stats. This form taps on "True Potential". *'Grip Strength': 160,000t *'Brute Strength': 320,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 8.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 9.99 *'Jumping Height': 740m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 8 :;Abilities *'Solar Manipulation': In this form, One can manipulate and use the power of Solar Energy. Instead of just absorbing through his protectors, One can absorb solar energy from his entire body in order to greatly enhance his limitations on his other forms. Thanks to this ability, One can absorb and convert Solar Energy from multiple Sun-like Stars. **'Solar Empowerment': One can release solar energy from his body and engulfs himself with it, in order to empower himself and enhancing his attacks. :;Weapons *'Sixtuple Sluggers': One can summon 6 sluggers in combat and control them mentally. This comes from his triple sluggers, Seven's Eye Slugger and Zero's Zero Slugger. One can bring them together and acts as a shield to block attacks. **'Hundred Sixtuple Sluggers': One duplicates his Sixtuple Sluggers into one hundred copies and atatcking his foes. Can cut through any objects. **'Sixtuple Sluggers Slash': One uses his mental powers to bring forth his sluggers and flings it at foes. The sluggers will then slashes his foes multiple times before returning to One like a boomerang. *'Shuriken Star': One has a shuriken attached at his back, One can use it on combat. **'Dimensional Travel': One can travel to another dimension/another universe. **'Shuriken Cluster': One can launches the Shuriken Star at the enemy, like a light halo to kill monsters. **'Shuriken Needles': One can launch Shuriken Needles from the Shuriken Star to control his foes. **'Shuriken Shield': One uses the Shuriken Star like a shield. **'Shuriken Slicer': One grabs the Shuriken Star and using it as a powerful cutter halo to slice foes apart. Finisher. *'Lightning Spark': One's spark device, he can use it's associated power but like his other forms attacks, they are greatly enhanced. :;Special Moves This are One's new techniques. In addition, like Wisdom Mode, he can use more powerful variant of his previous forms finishers. *'Hexagonal Rainfall': One flys high and creates a gigantic ball of golden light that is twice his height and gently throw it towards the sky, converting it into clouds, and raining golden sparkles over an area in the form of rainfalls. Can be used to revive fallen allies and empower any combatants present. *'Hexagonal Chest Beam': One flys high and fires a very powerful chest beam from his chest. This has enough power to break through Evil Messiah's tentacles when his previous finishers had difficulties to do so. This beam can cause devastating damage to the surroundings as well. *'Emerium Triple Burst': One also flys high and spinning around, charging his three beam lamps and firing a very powerful beam from his c head. All seperate beams from each beam lmap is combined into One. *'Hexagonal The Final': One's final technqiue, One releases all the light that has been given to him. One then creates a large halo circle of light in front of him. One then fires a golden beam towars the halo and slamming at foes. However, such technique exhausts One greatly as he will be reverted back to his Normal Form. *'Hexagonal Blades': One summons two very large blades of Light of Purify, holding the blades in his two hands and throwing it at foes. It is twice his height when summoned. *'Hexagonal Reverse': Although not demonstrated, One can reverse any damage caused in this form or any foes, at the same time, One can revive his allies and bring back the balance of light and darkness. *'Hexagonal Stream': One entrusts his hands in L style, firing a gigantic ray of energy that is golden in color that is boosted with solar energy. More powerful than his Wisdom Core, it surprassing Geed's Royal End in power, being 2.5 million degree celsius. :;Past Form Attacks *'Final Cross Shot': A '+' style attack that is 20 times stronger than the regular One Cross Shot. It is now fired as a rainbow coloured ray. *'Triple Ultimate Shot': An evolution of One Triple Shot, fired by attaching his Sixtuple Sluggers on his chest. A blue ray is fired. *'Galaxy Rainbow Light': One's evolution of One Rainbow Light, One gathers rainbow energy and launches a very powerful rainbow ray from his whole body. *'Hundrium Blast': An evolution of his Rainbow Slash, One can fire many Rainbow Slashes rapidly in a fast manner. *'Nova Garnet Buster': One's stronger version of his One Garnet Buster, now it is boosted by the power of solar energy. *'Nova Vanisher': One's evolvution of One Vanisher, fires a beam to push back enemies with tremedous force. Boosted with the power of Solar Energy. *'One Lunar Ultimate': One charges and converts the power of light in his body and creating a very large crescent blade and flings it at his foes. *'Rainbow Ultimate': One's Rainbow Form finisher evolution, One fires a powerful scarlet rainbow light ray from his both hands. *'Wisdom Solar': An evolution of his Wisdom The Final which boosts the power of Solar Energy. *'Final Sluggerium': One's Sluggerium Break evolution, One splits into many clones/illusions and ram towards his foes in fast speeds while slashing his weapon at them. The opponent will be weakened from this, giving One a chance to deal another attack. :;Physical *'Hexagonal Punch': A punch attack that produces golden sparkles. Able to punch down foes. *'Hexagonal Chop': A chop attack with golden sparkes, is able to chop through several of Evil Messiah's tentacles. *'Hexagonal Kick': A kick attack with golden sparkles, is able to kick through multiple obstacles and eventually reaching his foes. *'Hexagonal Rammer': One engulfs himself with solar energy and rams his foes at full speed. *'Hexagonal Whipper': One charges his hands with solar energy, and throws his foes with great strength. :;Combination *'Hexagonal Drift': One combines his Hexagonal The Final with Cure's Oceanic Drift, One would first creates the gigantic cutter halo and firing energy beam towards it. Cure would then use his Oceanic Drift by launching all the Curium Water to the gigantic cutter halo to boost its speed and power, completely obliterating its target, used to destroy Evil Messiah, it's so powerful that it destroyed the entire Land of Centre. *'Sxtuple Phoenix': One uses his "Hundred Sixtuple Sluggers", while Cure summons 7-8 Water Dragons attaching it to various body parts of each dragon, and the dragons would go towards its foes like energy slicer blades, breaking down their body. *'Hexagonal Curium': One combines his Hexagonal Stream with Cure's Curium Sun Stream in the form of powerful energy beam. *'Solar Water': One and Cure stands back to back, engulfing themselves in Solar Energy and Curium Water respectively, in order to further power up their attacks and strength. They would then creates an impermeable aura around them, acting as a shield. *'Double Punch': A combination punch with Cure. *'Double Kick': A combination kick with Cure. *'Hexagonal Wall': A combination shield. }} - Others= }} }} Quotes * * * * * * Trivia *Unlike his father or grandfather, One did not possess nor use an Ultra Eye to transform, he transforms via his One Bracelet and through willpower. This transformation method is later inherited to his daughter. *One is original designed to bear orange,red, blue, green, purple and sliver for his normal form but is scrapped to having just red and green for his normal form. **One's drawing is done by Apezx. Credits to Furno, Dtf, Moar, Cdr and Grenburr123 for all of the forms image renders, and for the orignal/alternative designs and the current designs. Thanks guys, greatly appreciate it. **If One were to be given a life action suit, it will greatly represent Orb Emerium Slugger. *One is the youngest Ultra to become a father, at 7500 years old, after the events of his first movie. However, he is the first to bear a daughter in the bloodline of Ultraseven. *One is presumably to first Ultra to be naturally green in color, inherited from his mother and be resistant to the cold. Despite not having green in his other forms, this resistant is carried to all his forms. *One first take on One Otari before taking over him as a human form during the events of the first movie. As a result, Otari and One voice can be heard sometimes stimulteanously as he is now fully assilmated with One. *One various forms, are usually transformed into or rather used when One wishes to tap a special aspect of himself during his battles. *It is unknown whether One can use the One Rainbow Light or Wisdom Mode under his own power as sometimes in the series, he is able to do it. However, they are not at full power. *One is originally a direct rip off from the backstory of Zero and Ginga, but it is changed to more One more original to someone overcoming his past sin. Gallery Drawings Sksskkdkdkimage.jpg|One summons the Energy Trident from the Glitter Spark. (Zhu Huong Ng) 2014-02-08_23.04.52.jpg|Ultraman One by Apezx Imagejbggj.jpg|thumb|Ultraman One Normal Form (Zhu Huong Ng) Renders By Others :;Original/Alternative Designs Ultraman One Corrected version .png|Ultraman One by Gren Alternative 1 Ultraman_One_Cdr_version_.png|One by Cdr Alternative 2 Ultraman One Blaze .png|One Blaze form by Gren Original 1 BlazeOne.png|One Blaze by Cdr Original 2 One blazing render.png|One Blaze by Furno Original 3 Ultraman One Agile .png|One Agile form by Gren Original 1 AgileOne.png|Original 2, by Cdr One Agile form render.png|One Agile Alternative Design by Furno Original 3 OneRainbow.png|One Rainbow form by Gren Original Design Ultraman One Wisdom.png|One Wisdom form by Gren Orignal Ultraman One Crescent .png|One Crescent form by Gren Orignal 1 OrangeOne.png|Alternative 1 by Furno, Crescent Form OrangeOne2.png|One Crescent Form Alternative Design Original 2 by Furno One Wisdom render.png|One Wisdom form by Cdr So Zhu will stop bothering me about it.png|One's Hexagonal Form Original Design by Cdr Onebutdarker.png|One Virus Mode Original Design by Furno :;Other Designs Negative Dark One.png|Negative One by Cdr, Alternative 1 DarkOne.png|One Virus Mode by Moar, Alternative 2 WhiteOne.png|Albino One by Furno, for Fun OrangeOne3.png|More Darker Orange Design for Crescent Form by Furno :;Current Designs OneForZhu!.png|One Normal Form by Dtf (Real) RedOne.png|One Blaze Form by Furno BlueOne.png|One Agile Form by Furno OrangeOne4.png|One Crescent Form by Furno Ultraman One Wisdom.png|One Wisdom Form by Gren LightBlueOne.png|One Sluggers Form by Furno RainbowOne.png|One Rainbow Form by Furno EvilOne.png|One Virus Mode by Furno OneBeyondbutwtfisupwiththecolors.png|One Hexagonal Form by Furno, original design by Cdr Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Judo Ultras Category:Green Ultras Category:Victims of Virus